


God Save the Prom Queen

by pancakeylions



Series: The (Mostly) Sad Songfics [2]
Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Depression, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 20:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancakeylions/pseuds/pancakeylions
Summary: "She thinks of how she felt happy then, and how she sure as hell doesnt now."





	God Save the Prom Queen

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off the song "God Save the Prom Queen" by Molly Kate Kestner. Which is also where I got the name.

The world knew Nina Zenik's name. They knew her as the pretty girl who got invited to every party, who had girls and boys tripping over her feet, who was madly in love.

The world knew her friends too. They were all equally loved and feared, the rumors about them swirled up like dust being beaten out of an old carpet.

Kaz Brekker could make you dissapear.

Inej Ghafa could find out your darkest secret, without you telling her, and expose it.

Wylan Van Eck was a sweet talker who could own your house in five seconds flat if he didn't like you.

Jesper Fahey was rumored to have shot a man, but that was just a rumor, right?

And obviously the world knew her boyfriend. Matthias Helvar, star of the hockey team, moved from Russia, and was shot through the heart three months into the school year.

* * *

 

"Nina, when we said you needed to get back out there, this isn't what we meant." Inej says as the group sits down to lunch. Nina raises a perfectly manicured eyebrow.

"We meant socialize, get used to people again, not make out with the star quarterback in an empty classroom!" It's Wylan now, voiced hushed and face red.

"Awe! Come on! It's harmless!" Nina says, taking a bite of her green apple.

"Yes, because bottling up your emotions after a month of radio silence, and having sex with every human in sight is 'harmless'." Wylan hisses.Jesper puts a hand on his boyfriend's arm.

"Drop it, Wy. She's not gonna listen; Kaz and I already tried." Wylan thinks that Kaz isn't the best when it comes to expressing emotions, much less dealing with trauma when Nina pipes up.

"Relax, Wylan. It's fine. Besides, I am socializing. I'm going to a party this weekend." The entire group sighs and Kaz rolls his eyes so hard he sees his brain.

* * *

 

College. A perfectly normal place where people expect the best of you even though five minutes ago you were crying into your moms shoulder. That's where Nina meets him.

He's pretty and a lawyer, or studying to be a lawyer. But he's already got a job offer and his dad is rich and has connections, and even though she hasn't really felt love since Matthias died, she can imagine building a life with him.

* * *

 

And build she does because after they've both graduated- him in law and her in medical- he proposes. She says yes and she thinks she should feel elated, but instead she just feels sad. She thinks she'd be happier if it was Matthias on his knee, holding a ring, but Matthias is dead and when her eyes start to well with tears, she says they're of happiness.

They get married and it's wonderful and glorious and bright and _wrong_. Nina thinks she should be sharing this day with someone else, someone else with broad shoulders and blond hair, but she's not and when they sign the papers she keeps her name. She thinks that if the man next to her was a Helvar she'd do it, but he's not so she keeps Zenik.

The house they live in is big and has an indoor pool and so so _lonely_ and he keeps saying he wants to fill it, but he's never home and she refuses to quit, and there is no way in hell she's letting her kids get raised by a _nanny_. So they don't.

* * *

 

Nina remembers the day her dad died because it was the day after Matthias' funeral. She wonders what they would say if they could see her now.

She loves her job and she hates going home because it's not to the person she loves.

She thinks of all the pretty actresses and singers in the tabloids and how she wanted to be one.

She thinks of how she and Matthias used to have plans to become those people and how many kids they would have.

She thinks of how she felt happy then, and how she sure as hell doesn't now.


End file.
